


na câmera

by TheBlackLusk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, M/M, Musician Derek, YouTuber Derek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLusk/pseuds/TheBlackLusk
Summary: Um quase-pelado acidente na livestream do Derek...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664398) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Primeiramente quero dizer que essa fanfic não foi feita por mim, e sim pela Carrie, conhecida como "bleep0bleep" aqui no AO3. Eu só estou aqui traduzindo-a porque eu estava querendo testar minhas habilidades de tradução. Eu agradeço imensamente a ela por ter deixado eu traduzir e postar essa fanfic.
> 
> Segundamente: se vocês acharem algum erro de tradução ou digitação, por favor, me digam. Eu estava (e ainda estou) com medo de ter estragado essa maravilhosa obra de arte que a Carrie fez.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e até a próxima!

Derek não deixa a fama subir-lhe à cabeça; ele tem um número surpreendente de inscrições e está muito orgulhoso (e um pouco surpreso) que ele possa viver com seus comentários vagos da vida, suas músicas originais e os ocasionais covers que ele faz de músicas famosas. Não que ele pense que seja fama, de qualquer maneira, mas Cora tem sempre o provocado depois de sua capitulação de “Hallelujah” feito no Today Show.

Ele colocou sua câmera na sala de estar para que tenha uma boa vista da mesa e o copo que ele vai usar para sua tomada da Canção dos Copos, e torna-lo próprio. A introdução usual, e Derek limpa sua garganta e começa a cantar, representando o ritmo e entrando na música. Ele pode ouvir alguém andando atrás dele, e este provavelmente é Scott, seu colega de quarto. Isso é bom, os comentários sempre vão a loucura quando alguém aparece em seus vídeos, e todo mundo ama Scott, e sua namorada Allison, sempre que eles aparecem.

Derek continua cantando, terminando a música, e no canto dos olhos ele pode ver pés pálidos dançando com a batida da canção. Definitivamente não Scott, então. Ele disse que seu amigo de sua cidade natal estava vindo para passar uns dias com eles, este deve ser ele.

Derek termina a última nota e abaixa o copo, virando-se para olhar para trás e quase deseja que não o tivesse feito, porque ele sabe que está em live (conteúdo extra que gera duas vezes mais dinheiro por algum motivo).

O garoto, e seu nome escapa da cabeça do Derek no momento porque ele está apenas usando uma toalha em volta de sua cintura, cabelo soltando gotas de água levemente em seus ombros descobertos, torso cremoso nu. Ele tem um fofo sorriso e pintas pontilhando os lados de seu rosto e ele coloca suas mãos na cintura e pisca sugestivamente para Derek. “O que é tudo isso, afinal?” ele pergunta, inclinando sua cabeça para a câmera.

“Eu estou, err, fazendo minha live musical” Derek diz desajeitadamente, e ele não estava esperando o que o garoto fez a seguir, que era mexer suas sobrancelhas e direcionar sua mão para a toalha, remexendo os quadris—

“Nghhhhh,” Derek murmura em pavor, porque seu canal é suposto ser seguro para trabalho e familial, jogando-o no chão no momento que a toalha cai.

“Oi,” o garoto expira. “Você deve ser Derek, colega de quarto do Scott, certo? Eu sou Stiles.”

“Eu, err, sim,” Derek diz, vagamente ciente de que enquanto Stiles não esteja mais visível para a câmera, ele ainda está. “Prazer em conhece-lo”.

O vídeo se torna viral, Derek ganhou mais 312 novas inscrições, e a primeira fanfiction escrita sobre eles chega na internet em apenas uma hora.


End file.
